Abandoned
by AnimusJediWitch
Summary: AU: Anakin never took Ahsoka as a padawan. So she was sent back to the Temple for further training. Anakin never thought much of the fact that she disappeared soon after, until a mission to Felucia changes everything. By the way(my friend mentioned this to me), this story is not abandoned, that's just the title.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, if I did, do you really think Ahsoka would have left and it would have ended?

"You never would've made it as Obi-Wan's padawan." Anakin Skywalker said, "Therefore you probably won't make it as mine."

The little Torgruta looked crushed, she looked down, gazing at the ground like she wanted it to swallow her up.

"Come on little one, it'd probably be best to get you back to camp." Anakin said gently, not wanting to hurt her more than he had by rejecting her.

Obi-Wan was waiting for them by a gunship. "Master Yoda said that if you didn't want a padawan, she will be sent back to the temple for further training."

Anakin looked at Ahsoka, "She would be a great padawan for another Jedi, but I'm not ready for the responsibility."

"I see." Obi-Wan rubbed his beard, "She will be sent back to the temple for further training."

Ahsoka bowed to Anakin and Obi-Wan then boarded the ship that would take her back to Corusant, away from the war.

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin, "She would have been a brilliant padawan, I don't understand why you would give her up."

Anakin turned to him, "She's brave, but reckless, she's too much like me for me to teach properly, she needs a proper Jedi, a proper teacher, I will not deprive her if that."

"Maybe not, but you've deprived her of something many others have."

Anakin looked confused at Obi-Wan's cryptic words but instead looked at the ship that was now nothing more then a speck in the sky. He couldn't help but think Obi-Wan was correct, maybe he made a mistake...

-Many Years Later-

"Fall back!" Anakin yelled to his men. They were on Felucia, only thing was, they were losing.

There were various shouts of "Man down!" And "Retreat!", but nothing more then the usual. Anakin sighed, the war had been going on for too long now, and the Jedi and the clones were tired of the endless fighting.

To this day he still regretted not taking a padawan. Every once and a while, he would wonder what had happened to that young, peppy and spirited padawan that had almost been given to him. Sometimes he would wander down to the crèche to watch the younglings train, Anakin tried to ignore the fact that they were training to go into a war that would most likely kill them.

This battle, it looked the same, to the clones this was no different than any other battle, but to Anakin, something seemed different. Well, the battle droids hadn't gotten any smarter, so at least that hadn't changed.

The various shouts of the clones and a explosion in the distance brought Anakin back to reality, he had to focus on the present, they were in a war here! One misstep and they could all be dead within seconds. He had to focus. Anakin ordered his men to wait for the droids to come to them then attack, a painfully similar way to when he and Ahsoka had done so in the Battle of Christophis. Except the Separists had no shield this time.

After about a few more days of fighting, it was over and they could ( hopefully ) return to Corusant for some much needed rest, force knows he needs it. The council had been throwing him on non stop missions that literally came right after the previous one was finished. He knew his men had gotten little to none rest at all so maybe he could that to persuade the council for some time off. It just occurred to him then that if he had a young padawan, the Council might have been willing to give them some time off.

General Skywalker and the 501st battalion were on a shuttle heading back to the Resolute, for his men, they could rest, relax and get medical attention if needed, for him, he had to contact the council and get through a very long mission report then do a written report on what had happened on the mission, including the casualties and injuries.

They finally got out of the planet's atmosphere but the Resolute was nowhere to be seen. But there had to be a shuttle sent for them to be picked up, so where had the Resolute gone? It was then he remembered that right after the shuttle had left to pick them up that Admiral Yularen had contacted him saying that Separists warships were still attacking them and they had to retreat before they were all destroyed. The Admiral had said that another Starship would be here to pick them up, but there was no Starship in sight.

Another ship suddenly came out of hyperspace. Anakin frowned, it didn't look like a Republic or Seppie ship. But if was neither Republic or Separist, who did it belong to? As the ship came closer, one of the clone recognized a emblem on the side of the ship.

"Uh, General? I think you'd better come look at this." CC-5555, also known as Fives, said. Anakin walked over to where the trooper was standing and looked at the ship.

"Oh no," Anakin muttered under his breath. Pirates, off course, they came after a battle end scavenged useful parts to sell and sometimes take live hostages if necessary. That was the big difference between regular scavengers and pirates. Scavengers usually stay on one planet their entire, or most of their life and they don't go around taking people to sell for money, or attack ship. Pirates were known for attacking ships, and taking and sometimes killing their captives.

What was even worse was that he recognized the symbol, it belonged to the Weequay pirate group, Hondo's group. The gang that resided in Florrum, the gang that imprisoned Obi-Wan, Count Dooku and him.

"Sir, we're caught in a tractor beam!" The pilot said. Well, now they couldn't do anything, this ship, well shuttle, was more equipped for transport rather than defense or offense, they couldn't do much but wait.

The shuttle was set down in the pirate's hangar with a loud clunk. Anakin heard the ramp lower and the door open. A Torgruta female walked up the ramp and entered to ship. All the clones were now standing at attention their hands near their blasters in case of a fight. The torgruta's gaze glanced over them all, although it was only a quick sweep to identify which side they were, her gaze was a bit unnerving. She seemed to peer into their very souls and find the deepest and darkest secret they knew.

Her eyes were crystal blue with a dangerous glint. Anakin figured this out when her gaze lingered half a second longer then it should have on him. Anakin connected the dots slowly in his head, until he came to the only possible answer. It couldn't be, he tried to convince himself. He looked at her again, it just couldn't be her.

AN: Okay, so just to clear things up, Anakin didn't accept Ahsoka as a padawan and she was sent back to the Temple for further training. I can't tell you the next part because that would spoil the story. Anyway the rest is pretty clear, I'll explain more later when the story is further along so that I don't give away the plot too soon.

I know I've been missing and I am truly sorry, there were times when I had some time to spare but then I started writing and I'm like, wow, this sucks, nevermind I'll just do it later when I have better ideas. But, look, I just my lazy butt up to work and write, mostly because I promised my friend I would. So yeah, that's the story of my life, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Star Wars:The Clone Wars, or any of the characters used in this story. I however do own the plot and any OC's that might appear.

"Hondo!" The Torgruta called out, "We have friends from the Republic who have come to visit us."

The Weequay pirate walked forward, gun holstered on his belt.

"Hondo." Anakin growled, he did not like this pirate at all.

"Ah, Jedi Skywalker, what a pleasure to have you aboard my ship." Honda said cheerfully, seemingly not worried about the fact that there were clones and a Jedi currently in his hangar.

The Torgruta had stepped back and was now observing them with a predator's eye. Her eyes no longer the soft baby blue Anakin remembered, but cold, frozen ice.

"We didn't come here by choice Hondo." Anakin said. "You caught us in a tractor beam and dragged us here to your ship."

Hondo chuckled "You forget the fact that we also jammed your Admiral's communications with another ship, he may have thought he was walking to another Republic ship, but he was actually talking to us." He turned to the Torgruta.

"Ahsoka." Anakin thought. The Torgruta was Ahsoka.

"Tano!" Hondo called out, "Get them in a cell, separate the clones and the Jedi. And make sure the Jedi is secure this time, and then you're off for the day."

The tor- Ahsoka, walked in front of them again. She pulled out her blaster and switched it to stun, a few of the other pirates did the same and in an instant, they fired. Anakin didn't have time to reach for his lightsaber, nor did the clones have time to fire their blasters. They were all knocked out within seconds.

Anakin groaned as he regained consciousness.

'Where am I?' He pondered, then his memories caught up with him. The pirates and being captured.

He groaned again, this time in frustration. He and the clones were now the pirates' captives. Anakin pulled at his bonds, well, his hands were handcuffed together. He knew that there was at least a Force-dampening cuff on him, he couldn't feel the Force, well, he was used to that by now. It seemed like he would get captured every other week.

The cell door opened and a mangy looking pirate came in. It wasn't anyone that he recognized from his last 'visit', if you even call it that to Florrum. The pirate didn't say anything. He only grabbed Anakin and hauled him to his feet and pretty much dragged him outside the cell and to the hallway.

Anakin tried to fight back, it wasn't easy to get him to stand up and outside the cell, but eventually he lost. The pirate pulled him to another part of the ship where Hondo and Ahsoka were waiting for him. Ahsoka looked different, she was wearing a mask over her face and a sleek black body suit.

The pirate threw him into a blue energy field that held him in place.

"Anakin Skywalker, welcome to my humble, pleasant home. How has your visit been so far?" Hondo asked once Anakin was secure.

Anakin didn't say anything, he merely glared at Hondo, who didn't seem to notice. "Now tell me, how has life been in the war? I've heard things are escalating to a point where no one can tell who's winning."

"Why did you capture us Hondo? Why go through the trouble of intercepting a transmission and capturing us?" Anakin asked.

Hondo smirked, "For money, of course! Now, we are not bounty hunters, do not mistake us for them, no, no, no. But we do need credits and the Republic and Separaists will pay handsomely for you 'Hero with No Fear'."

"Even for money that seems like a little too much work for you Hondo." Anakin said, "I would think you aren't stupid enough to something that could get you in life imprisonment."

"Of course we aren't that dumb!" Hondo exclaimed, "But no one knows that us pirates were the ones to take you captive. For all your Republic knows, the Separaists attacked the other cruiser you were supposed to be on and have taken you as their prisoner. Why would anyone think that lowly pirates have you in their insignificant, puny ship?" Hondo laughed, "Sometimes, I think your Republic as a whole is not the smart one Skywalker."

Anakin gave Hondo a death stare. Hondo raised his hands up in mock surrender. "I'll be taking my leave now Skywalker." He nodded at Ahsoka, who had stayed silent throughout the whole exchange, something that Anakin didn't recognize in the torgruta when he first met her. "Do whatever you please with him." Hondo said.

The door opened and Hondo walked out, but not before saying "Au Revoir, Skywalker."

The door closed. The Torgruta walked forward and pressed a button on her helmet that retracted the mask part so Anakin could see her face.

"Hey Snips." Anakin said weakly, shocked at seeing his padawan's ( 'No, no, no, she is not your padawan, stop thinking of her as such' Anakin chided himself ) face again. Ahsoka walked around him in a complete circle before stopping in front of him once more.

"Skywalker," Ahsoka said sharply, "I thought you were smarter then this, why let yourself get captured?" She said in a mocking tone. Anakin only stared at her, not glaring but not just gazing, it was more of an analyzing look.

"We spent almost a week and a half non-stop fighting." Anakin declared, trying to defend his and his squadron's choices. "I think we can be excused for thinking that there was a cruiser, waiting or at least close by, to pick us up."

Ahsoka clicked her tongue "Well, that didn't get you very far now did it?"

Anakin decided to change the subject, "Where is my squadron?"

Ahsoka smirked, "They're safe, for now." She smiled, purposely showing off her predator teeth.

Anakin inwardly groaned, this was going to fun, and by fun he meant torture, physically and emotionally.

AN: And we done with the second chapter! Whoo! Sorry I've been missing. I should've put this up sooner but then I was like, I'll do it next week. I've pretty sure some of you have already figured out what' storing to happen, well, I'm trying to think of a plot twist. There's not really much to say, except HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL OF YOU! Merry Christmas, to all of you.

A note on Ahsoka's helmet, it's like the Seventh Sister's helmet in Star Wars Rebels, well, before she was killed anyway. Ahsoka outfit right now is based off the Seventh Sister. I guess I can say that this is an early Christmas gift to everyone. If you don't celebrate Chirstmas, um, Happy Kwanza! Happy Hanaka! And I'm very, very, very suuuuuuuuuuuuuupppppppeeeeerrrrr sorry if I didn't spell those correct. Anyway, Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars:The Clone Wars or Star Wars. I do own the plot and any OC's that might appear.

Ahsoka paced around the blue energy field that held Anakin up.

"Tell me Skywalker." She practically purred, "Why do you even bother to fight this war? Neither side is winning. Or so I've heard anyway."

"Hope," Anakin responded, "Hope for the galaxy, hope for a better future for all the children. Why do you capture Republic ships?"

Ahsoka clicked her tongue again, "Tut, tut. I honestly would've thought you were paying better attention to what Hondo was saying. You are our captive after all." She topped right in front of him and took and step forward so she was right in his face. He refused to look afraid, or blink, or back down.

"For profit." Was the reply she gave him.

"I asked why you capture ships," Anakin said, "not why the whole pirate crew captures ships."

"Enough talk." Ahsoka said, as she walked over to the control panel for the blue energy field.

"The captain never really specified what I could and couldn't do with you," she grinned, showing off her predator teeth menacingly, "So I'm just going to cover all areas of the standard torture procedure."

She activated the electricity. Volts of electricity coursed through Anakin. Of course he didn't scream, this, this was nothing compared to what the Separaists did to him. Ahsoka looked up from the control panel briefly to stare at him. He wasn't even flinching.

"This isn't enough for you Skywalker?" She sneered. Ahsoka cranked up the electricity just a little bit, and by little that was a lot.

He still didn't flinch. 'Seriously' he thought, 'she thinks this is torture, this is nothing to what the Separaists do'

Ahsoka glanced up only to glare at him. She switched off the electricity and started pacing around him again.

"Skywalker, why do you fight? There is no chance of resisting." Ahsoka snarled.

"Because you pirate scum don't deserve to bask in the pleasure of my pain. In fact, this isn't at all painful. This all you got?" Came the reply.

Ahsoka stopped in front of him again. "What about the war? Why bother fighting, after all, the public doesn't seem to think too highly of you Jedi after after mid-way into the war. No one is winning."

"I'm fighting,"Anakin said through clenched teeth, trying to hold back his anger "for hope. Hope that the children of the Republic could grow up to a better life, that they don't have to lose their childlike innocence so early in their lives. So they can grow up in a peaceful galaxy."

He looked her directly in the eye, "I'm trying to protect them from sleemos like you. Who purposely try to hurt the innocent. Speaking of which, why did you decide to join the pirating gang? Was the Jedi life too boring for you, Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka reared back as if stunned. She recovered quickly though, "You know nothing about me Skywalker, and you never will."

She turned on her heel and walked on the door. Anakin got the feeling that if she had a cape, it would have been flowing behind her as she walked out.

He allowed himself a smirk. He'd already annoyed the enemy on the first day, not bad, maybe a new record.

After an indefinite amount of time, the same pirate who had grabbed him from his cell walked in and disabled the energy field. Anakin collapsed onto the ground, determined to be as difficult as possible for them. The pirate didn't seem to care, he hauled Anakin up, and ragged him out back to his cell. The guards waiting at his cell keyed in a code and opened the door.

The pirate threw him in then turned around and walked away briskly. After what seemed like hours, Anakin began to feel drowsy. Being trained in different war techniques and strategies to weaken the enemy, he looked around his cell.

'There' his mind said dimly, a small, barely noticeable air vent. One couldn't tell if they didn't have sharp eyes but if you did, you could see whitish gas flowing from it. 'Knockout gas' Anakin's mind told him.

Anakin tried to fight it but the aftermath of the electrical shocks combined with the gas was too much for him. His thought, however peculiar it might be was 'I thought knockout gas was expensive, how can these pirates afford it?'

However, in the security room, a Torgruta sat and watched as her victim succumbed to the knockout gas she had placed in the cell. She watched him struggle to fight it, but eventually fall asleep. For a brief moment, she was almost sympathetic. Almost. But not quite. She remembered having that done to her and her fighting it off, in a cell too.

She shook her head. She mustn't think of such things. That was when she was young and foolish and she didn't know any better. Now she was stronger, better, more powerful. Certainly better than any of the weak Jedi. She didn't know why they bothered to fight. Why not step back? After all, if they kept fighting, more people would die. Jedi and civilians alike.

She remembered a time when she was like them, weak, defenseless, naive. She didn't know it at the time, but when she was sent off and attacked, it was the best thing that could've happened to her. It was because of Hondo she was better. She owed him for that.

She took one last glance at the screen and walked away. Anakin asked why she was a pirate, this was the answer. She was trying to save lives not destroy them. Ever heard or the old youngling tale "Robin Hood". That story was set on a fictional planet called "Ear-th" and the basic morale of the story was to steal from the rich and give to the poor.

That was what she was doing right? They attacked shipments of food to say Alderaan and gave it to people on Lothal, a forgotten backwater planet. The Republic certainly wouldn't help them.

Deep down inside, she knew that was only a cover and Anakin could see right through it, like it or not.

AN: TA-DAAAAAAA! All done! To be honest, I feel like the torture scene is what took me the longest on this chapter. I was reading some other stories trying to figure out how to make it work and I think I did it. If you have any good ideas to help me on this torture scene, please send me a review. I would happily put it in and credit you!

Also I'm sorry that the characters, especially Anakin are OOC, again, I've been trying, but it just hadn't been working out.

Also (last thing I promise!) if you have any good crime organization names, please write them down in the reviews or PM me. It's for another story I'm working on *wink,wink* and I need a good name for a group led by a Sith. It kinda has to sound dumb but at the same time be threatening, if that makes any sense. They're all going to be killed anyway. No more spoilers ;)

Signing off for now, AnimusJediWitch.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Star Wars the Clone Wars. If I did, then, ah, never mind. :)

Anakin slowly blinked back to consciousness and soon discovered he was in a different room/cell then he was in before. His eyes hadn't properly adjusted to the darkness yet so he couldn't make out what exactly was going on. Anakin didn't have to wait long though. A holoprojector he didn't initially see in the middle of the room lit up, showing Ahsoka in her all black outfit with the mask over her face.

"Skywalker, you will be given a choice. And I do suggest that you comply. Recognize these men?"

Three clone without their helmets were dragged into the hologram by the same pirate that had dragged Anakin in earlier. Strangely, instead of worrying, Anakin's first thought was that the pirate was obviously the 'brawn' of the gang. Then Anakin's second reaction was concern. He recognized those clones. Rex, Fives and Echo.

Ahsoka spoke again. "They will be tortured, maybe even terminated if you test our patience and refuse to give us the location of your Republic bases."

Anakin put on his patented smirk, and was pleased to see Ahsoka tense up, like she was bracing herself, which she probably was if she remembered the day she had with him before she was sent back. He also saw his men stand up a little straighter, they knew they were going to enjoy this, if General Skywalker's and a General Kenobi's arguments were anything to go by. Anakin hoped they wouldn't be beaten for his banter with her.

"Two things pirate." Anakin said, noticing that Ahsoka already bristled, 'okay, she doesn't like being called pirate, duly noted', "One, why would the Republic need different bases across the galaxy, we don't need those stupid droids like the Separaists do. The only one we actually have is Kamino, which the Separaists already know about, so that's not useful. Second, why would I tell you, pirate scum."

Ahsoka stepped back as if slapped, then she regained her resolve. Fives unfortunately smiled, which if she hadn't taken a step back, she wouldn't have seen. Since she did take a step back however, she noticed and motioned to the other pirate, who seemed unfazed by the whole exchange. The pirate came and punched Fives in the back of the head. While it wasn't enough to knock him out, it knocked the smile off his face although he didn't seem to care.

"Learn your place, Jedi." She sneered, "If you don't have any bases then important intel from the Republic will suffice."

"Again, why would I tell you? You're obviously working for the opposing side of the Republic, so why should I tell you anything important?"

" I will have these three clones killed if you don't give in!"

Anakin had to be careful with his next choice of words, if she took it the wrong way, she could very well kill him and/or the clones,"Bad decision, then you don't have any leverage against me. After all I'm not afraid of dying, 'There is no death, there is the Force' remember, or did you forget your precious Jedi training?"

"You-" Ahsoka went on to curse him in her native language which he guessed weren't very nice. Obviously.

Fives snickered, "Looks like General Kenobi's lectured on negotiations finally paid off."

Ahsoka glared at him, "Take them back to their cell. I want to have a word with Skywalker here."

The holoprojection turned off and within seconds, his cell door opened and in stormed Ahsoka.

"Skywalker," she hissed.

Anakin rolled his eyes, "Force, would it kill you to use my first name? I like my name just fine, but when you say it repeatedly, it starts to lose it's threat. Call me 'General'." He flashed her a smile, probably picking up on Obi-Wan's method on flirting with the enemy.

Ahsoka looked like she was about to hit him, but she stopped. The mask folded back to reveal her face, which was absolutely livid. Oh well, no surprise there.

"Very well, General Skywalker. I will have you know that if I had the authority to, you would be in an airlock and thrown out into space this very second, but since I do not get to make the final decision. I will have to suffice with trying to squeeze the information out of you."

"I told you, I don't care if you kill me, I won't give up any valuable information to the likes of you. And who says you don't have the authority to throw me out of an airlock, you seem to be the one in command."

Ahsoka laughed, a high, shrill, and to be completely honest, kinda creepy, laugh. 'Do you know how much we'll be paid for your capture? More than a million credits! Ha!"

"Then why don't you just give me to Dooku and save yourself the trouble of trying to get information out of me?"

"I've already said it, the Republic wouldn't suspect us 'lowly, dangerous but harmless' pirates to be the one who captured their precious 'Hero With No Fear'. Plus, we earn more this way."

"What are you bounty hunters? I had hoped even pirates wouldn't stoop that low." Anakin said nonchalantly.

"What!? Please, bounty hunters are just guns for hire, they have no freedom! At least we can do what we want." Ahsoka said, aghast that Anakin would suggest such a vile profession.

"Doesn't seem that way to me." Anakin did the best he could to shrug his shoulders.

"You see Skywalker, the reason I decided to join the pirates instead of the bounty hunters-" Ahsoka cut herself off, realizing what she had been about to say and glared at him.

"The reason you joined the pirates is..." Anakin prompted.

"None of your business! Let's get back to the subject on hand. Shall we?"

"You shall, I shan't."

"You!" Ahsoka took deep breaths, probably a remnant of her Jedi training, if anything remained.

"Now, Republic information." Ahsoka knew asking for the information in that way wasn't going to get him to talk, if anything would.

Anakin though for a moment, if he could somehow turn her to his side, he could escape. But how?

"Let's play a game." He suggested, her face was livid and he thought he saw a hint of yellow in her eyes, not good, oh well, "For every bit of tiny information I tell, you have to tell me a bit of why you joined the pirates and left the Jedi order."

This was a dangerous line he was walking and should he fail, there would be no return. The damage would be done. Ahsoka was glaring at home again, Force, if looks could kill...

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating! I just forgot and then I looked and was like, shoot, it's been over a month since I last updated, and here I am! I left you kinda a cliffhanger, not really though...

Again I'm sorry if the characters are OOC.

You know strangely enough, the fact that really made me want to update was the fact that whenever I checked the Star Wars: The Clone Wars archive ( usually at least five times a day ) , no one was updating. And I really wanted to change that.

I know Easter is coming up, so happy Easter! I promise I'll update by the end of June, if I don't then I'll do three updates in a week, you guys deserve at least that much.

Signing off for now,

AnimusJediWitch


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Star Wars : The Clone Wars, or any of the characters. I do, however, own the storyline and any OC's that might show up(although that isn't very likely, they will most likely be minor back ground characters).

"Let's play a game." Anakin suggested, "For every little bit of information I tell, you have to tell me a bit of why you joined the pirates and left the Jedi Order."

Ahsoka glared at him, then sighed, the Republic information, for her past. Was it worth it? Well, the secrets about her past could be used against her if she told him, but the secrets he held himself could earn the pirates a fortune, enough to support them for a year if they bargained with Dooku. They could get help to planets in need, the people wouldn't be suffering anymore. Her previous Jedi training for selflessness kicked in and she sighed again. Getting help to the suffering citizens was crucial, even if her past was the price.

"What do you want to know?" She asked, not defeated, not yet. She would rather stand in front of Count Dooku with no weapons then admit she was defeated, even if she was.

"Why did you join Hondo's gang?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka hesitated for a few seconds before relenting "He was the only one who offered me sanctuary at the time. He was there when the Jedi were not." Ahsoka glared at him.

"My turn," she smiled, her predator teeth gleaming. " now, tell me your flight patterns and the strengths and weaknesses of each."

"Easy there, you weren't even telling the full truth about you joining the pirates, so I'll tell you one flight pattern and the strength and weakness, maybe more, if you decide to tell me more about the pirates." Anakin then went into a long rent about one of the flight patterns that was never used. But it was a flight pattern and so he technically wasn't lying. Anakin even threw some history about when the pattern originated from to try and throw Ahsoka off course.

Ahsoka had appeared to have taken notes on a datapad.

"Your past, if you please, Miss Tano." Anakin said mockingly. "Why did you leave the Jedi?"

"I didn't leave by choice!" Ahsoka exclaimed, outraged. "Do you think I got up and decided 'I hate the Jedi, I'm going to leave'? No, I waited, and you were my last chance of ever hoping to become a Jedi Knight. Do you know that used to be my dream? To become a Knight and help defend the Republic. It used to be my dream Skywalker. Not anymore."

Well that was slightly more information that he had expected.

She snarled, "I'm given up my fair share of the bargain. Give me two pieces of information, battle strategies, flight tactics. I will take either."

He decided to go with something vague. Something so generally used but had no strength or weaknesses, unless you wanted to hold your position, it was usually used for defense. The tactic had specifically been designed so there was no clear way to penetrate the line. Ahsoka soaked it all in. Drinking every last bit of information from him and leaving no loopholes.

"Now," Anakin looked smug, "If you didn't leave the Jedi by choice, why are you here?"

'If you must know, I was on a ships to the Education-Corps station on Mandalore. Yes, it may be neutral, but there is a, lack, let's say, of teachers. Duchess Satine signed a treaty with the Separaists and Republic that both sides could send teachers if available n the condition that we do not try to poison the cadets kinds with views about the war on either side. I never made it." Ahsoka seemed to gradually be warming up to him, but she still had a shred of that same girl on Christophis, she was not going to let her guard down that easily.

She didn't even have to ask him to tell information this time, at this point, he wanted to just speed up the process so Ahsoka would tell him more about her past.

"The Republic cruisers-"

"No, stop." Ahsoka had a pained look on her face, "I don't need to know anymore. It is currently night time on Florrum. We will continue in the morning."

She stormed out of the cell, leaving Anakin alone.

Ahsoka walked down the halls of the ship, not knowing where her feet would take her. Eventually they led her to the bridge. They were still going through hyperspace. No pilots in sight. She sighed, she would have to yell at them later. Yes, they were going through hyperspace, yes, the autopilot was on, but that did not give them the right to just get up and leave the bridge. For Force's sakes! What if they were to run into a battlefield? Or the autopilot malfunctioned? That had happened before. She walked over to the control board and checked very single light, lever and switch. Thankfully, they were all in the correct position and not flashing warning colors or blinking rapidly.

She sank into the pilot's chair, deeply in thought. She almost spilled her entire past to a Jedi, a Jedi! Of all things. She was starting to feel a strange sympathy for the Jedi and his clones though.

'No!' She thought angrily, 'no, no, no, no, no. You are not thinking of letting that vile spawn run around and bring destruction to the galaxy. You joined to bring peace, idiot! And you are not going to let that Jedi ruin it.'

She sighed at she looked at the control board. She won't be getting any sleep tonight that means. Shame, she could really use her energy tomorrow...

A/N: Ta-daaaaaaaaaaaa! Finished! I had to update on Star Wars Day! I know I said I'd update the end of June. Well, I'll hopefully have another chapter turned up by then. Again, the characters may be OOC and I apologize.

MAY THE FOURTH ( FORCE ) BE WITH YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Star Wars the Clone Wars, or any of the characters. If I did, I would be living in a mansion, Ahsoka would have been in Episode 7 ( I'm still hoping she's in Episode 8 ) and Rey would somehow be related to Obi-Wan. Who else supports the Rey Kenobi theory? Just asking :)

Ahsoka sat brooding in the cockpit, not exactly sure of what to do with the prisoner. She could throw him out the airlock. That would be fun. She was seriously considering it when the ship came out of hyperspace with a jolt.

"Kriff!" She cursed, why, why? There just had to be a stupid battle here. Speaking of which, why was there a battle here? Florrum was nowhere near anywhere that was of any significance to the Republic or the Separaists.

Ahsoka started to steer the ship away from the midst of the battle, 'Those blithering idiots!' she thought sourly. The only explanation she could think of about why the Republic was here was that the Separaists decided to move their ships to Florrum. And the Republic just had to get involved. Always sticking their noses into other peoples' business. This did not make for good profit. Never mind, she was starting to sound like Hondo. And where was he?! 'He is the stupid captain of this stupid ship' she thought angrily.

She felt the ship shake. 'And there goes the shields. What a jolly good day I'm having.' Another shake, 'Bye, bye power supply. The prisoners!' She nearly smashed the button that would allow her to contact the lead guard "Secure the prisoners! If any of them escape, you will be sorry!" Ahsoka took her hand off the button, not bothering to hear his response. "A Jedi's lightsaber is their life." She said mockingly, "Too bad General Skywalker lost his."

"If you could give it back, that would be greatly appreciated."

Ahsoka responded without turning around. "You think I would help my enemy. Hah!"

"In case it escaped your notice, the Republic is engaged in a battle with the Separaists, and they appear to be winning, as they always do." Anakin added, just to get a rise out of her, "I'm sure that eventually they will win and then they will come for you. They won't shoot you down, maybe, but they will scan your ship and, as Republic protocol requires, they will board. As they would do to any ship that enters in the middle of a battle not registered within the Republic systems."

Ahsoak's eyes narrowed, "You lie. There is no requirement. You are just trying to convince me to hand over you weapon so you can tell them not to shoot us down." She swerved sharply to the right. Anakin caught himself on a wall. "Maybe, maybe not, how would you know?"

"As required for commanders and generals, understanding and memorization of Republic military protocol is required."

The Separaist fleet, seeing their demise in the near future, gracefully retreated by turning around and jumping into hyperspace.

The comm crackled to life, the voice of a clone coming out of it. Ahsoka cursed. Anakin had to bite his tongue to keep from saying "Language, Snips."

"Unknown ship, this is a restricted area, what are you doing here? Identify yourself."

"This is cargo ship LS-123. We were transporting, um, durasteel and other various metals to the planet Onderon to assist the city with repairs. We were going to make a bargain with the pirate Honda to refuel and fix our ship, as we were hit with a stray blaster bolt during the battle."

"Standby."

Anakin, seeing this as his only chance, blurted out, "This is General Skywalker, we are being held captive by the pirates as they were hired by the Separaists. We - "

Ahsoka had already ended the connection, but not before the clone had heard "'This is General Skywal - '" it wouldn't take long for them to put two and two together.

Ahsoka pulled out her gun and aimed at Anakin, but her finger had barely touched the trigger before it was pulled out of her hand and landed in Anakin's outreached one.

"Did I mention that I was able to get the Force suppressors off?" He scoffed at the blaster in his hand, "My Master always said that blasters were 'uncivilized and that a lightsaber was much more refined', now I can see what he meant."

Anakin grabbed his lightsaber. Ahsoka grabbed hers from her belt ( why did she still have it anyways? ) and ignited it, she then jumped at him. Anakin ignited his just in time to parry her blow.

"Why did you only use the force just now? You could have killed me at any moment, but you chose to wait. Why?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because Jedi don't attack unarmed opponents. I would have thought you of all people would have memorized the Jedi Code."

"A code that is weak! A code that holds you back! An outdated, bantha poo-do filled code! And you are foolish enough to follow it."

Anakin aimed a strike at her left arm, feigned right then twisted away. Blocking a strike at his head, he knocked her feet out from under her, cursing under his breath as she used the momentum to roll away. They continued their little battle, each of them doing their best not to damage the control panel.

"Cargo ship LS-123 prepare to be boarded."

AN: I am so sorry, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! I kinda lost inspiration and had a severe case of writers' block. I procrastinated too much. If I don't update by the end of July, feel free to yell at me in the reviews section. I apologize from the bottom of my heart. I felt the urge to write again when a guest told me to update. Thank you! You have given me inspiration to write.

On a happier side note Episode 8 is coming out this Christmas and Forces of Destiny has come out. Happy Canadian day and Happy Fourth of July! I live in area where fireworks are illegal, and although I love Disneyland fireworks, it took me some time to go to sleep, the fireworks kept me up.

Again, I apologize if the characters are OOC, I try. How do you think I did with the fight scene? I tried not to go into too much detail, I wanted to keep it as simple as possible. Did anyone catch the Star Wars Rebels reference? Drop a review if you did!

I've recently found myself obsessed with Albus Severus Potter time traveling fics, might want to look out for those in the future * nudge, nudge, wink, wink, hint, hint, smile, smile *


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Star Wars : The Clone Wars or any of the characters. I am not making any money off this story. I do not own HP either, if any of you get the reference.

Ahsoka cursed under her breath. Anakin freaking Skywalker just had to mess things up, as usual. She looked out the window and saw the Republic stardestroyer send out a small shuttle that no doubt carried at least three clones and maybe, if she was 'lucky', a Jedi.

"You!" She whirred around and shot at him with her blaster, her lightsaber in her other hand. He easily deflected it to one of the walls in the ship.

Ahsoka reached for the entity she had ignored for years and utilized it, grabbing Anakin's lightsaber from his hand and pulling it to herself. Then she used the force to pin him to the wall, putting light pressure around his neck to hinder his breathing, but she made sure to keep him alive.

"You loathsome, evil little cockroach! I don't care how much the Separaists will pay, I'm throwing you out the airlock! I can't trust that babbling bumbling band of baboons either, so I will throw you out myself!"

Somehow, while being Force-choked non-fatally, Anakin still managed to laugh, "What about the bridge? Surely you can't leave the cockpit unattended either. Especially if the Republic decides to open fire."

"Normally I wouldn't, but this is a 'special' occasion. It's not every day you get to throw your enemy out the airlock."

Anakin had to play his last card, she was breaking, and he would find out why she left the Order. Well, he knew the Jedi weren't perfect, but she was so young, surely she should not have to make life-changing decisions at an age so young,

"You do realize that the Republic fleet is right there, right? If they see someone floating out in space, they will most likely go to identify them, in which I'll be rescued anyway."

The ship gave a little jolt, Ahsoka's wrist comm crackled to life, "Tano, there is a Republic shuttle in the hangar, said they had the right to investigate due to a suspicion that we were holding prisoners from the Republic. What do we do?"

"Distract them you idiot! Move the prisoners away from the cells into a secure area! Don't act like you have a secret to keep!" Ahsoka yelled into the comm.

Anakin watched, amused. Then he grabbed his lightsaber from her belt while she was distracted. "You know, I was really hoping that it wouldn't have to come down to this."

Ahsoka grabbed her lightsaber, but not before Anakin force-pushed her into the wall, leaving a slight dent and her knocked out. He used a strong sleep-suggestion so she would stay that way for a little while. He ran over to the comm on the dashboard and activated it, contacting the Republic fleet.

"Republic fleet, this is General Skywalker. You might want to send more troops to take down these pirates."

The comm crackled with a response and came the voice of General Kenobi, "Pirates Anakin, pirates, really? I'm sending more troops to the ship in a moment, they should be arriving shortly. And Anakin? Do try to keep the ship intact, we might be able to slice into Separaist plans."

"Yes master.

"I also have a prisoner with me, I believe she can be redeemed."

"Very well."

The connection was cut. Ahsoka's comm beeped.

"Tano, where are you?! They're not believing us! More of the clones have arrived and they - "

Anakin pressed the button to respond, "Sorry, no 'Tano' here. I apologize for the inconvenience. Now, in the name of the Galactic Republic, you are under arrest. Surrender."

"The last sound from the comm was a 'thud', that indicated that he had hit the ground. The comm was picked up by another.

"General Skywalker?! We're glad we finally found you."

"Glad to hear you too Cody. I'm not injured. Obi-Wan's sending another shuttle, so I'll meet you on the Negotiator. Rex and the other should be in the detention area. They didn't look injured when I last saw them, but bring a medic with you in case."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Anakin snapped a pair of force-binders on to Ahsoka, as much as it pained him to do so. He then hauled her to her feet, her hands behind her back, and pulled Ahsoka along with him.

A Republic shuttle was already waiting for him in the pirates' hangar bay.

"General Skywalker," a clone greeted him, "it's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." Anakin said in return.

The shuttle took off and landed in the Negotiators' hangar. Obi-Wan was waiting for him.

"Like I said before, you are a master, at getting caught. Speaking of which, where was Hondo?" Obi-Wan asked, purposely ignoring the unconscious togruta being held up by his former padawan.

"Hondo and his pirate gang probably took an escape while they could, now that I think about it, one of the escape pods was missing. Probably went to Florrum."

"Well we don't have time to chase down rogue pirates. I already sent a message to the Council informing them that we found you. The press had a field day when they discovered you were missing in action, not that it was anything new. What are you going to do about her?" Obi-Wan said, gesturing to Ahsoka.

Anakin sighed before responding, "I'll have to take her down to the holding cells, but master, there is good in her, I just need time to reach it. Please."

Obi-Wan groaned, "I shall bargain with the council for a meditative leave. They are desperate to have you back on the front lines."

 **AN: Finished! Sorry it took so long. I wrote most of it during a vacation, and the internet wasn't working. I did try my best to get it out as soon as possible though. Although I don't think this is the best chapter I've written. Sorry if you think the characters are out of character. Leave a comment for me to improve!**

 **Who's ready to go back to school? Not me! I don't want my vacation to end! School means less time to write (although technically I could do that in class without the teacher noticing), but if everything goes as planned, I should have another chapter out by September or sooner.**

 **Adios amigos!**


End file.
